


Allow Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Emotions, House Party, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Servant, Pre-show, Reunions, Rimming, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A year after Thomas took Silver home from the docks, he sees him again at a party.





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to All in Blue, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837750

Thomas half thinks he’s dreaming things when he spots a familiar head of curls across the dining room. It’s been over a year since he took home the young man from the docks. A young man he had thought to be a prostitute and only learned the truth afterwards. Thomas is still curious about the man and has often wondered where he was now, what deviltries he’s up to now. The man would lead a curious, clever life, of that much Thomas is certain. If he’s honest, he has always hoped he’d see him again.

But the dining room of the Ashford summer estate was not the place he’d ever expected it to happen. For one, Silver is dressed as a servant. For another, Thomas just can’t believe he’s there.

“Who has caught your attention so devotedly?” Miranda whispers in his ear.

“Do you see the young man over there?” Thomas gestures subtly. “The one with the curls?”

Miranda follows his gaze. “Oh! Well, yes he’s very appealing from this angle at least.”

“He’s more than that.” Thomas murmurs.

Miranda’s eyes widen in delight. “You don’t mean to say, he’s the one from the docks!”

“I do believe so, yes.” Thomas says.

“Well you’d better go say hello.” Miranda pokes him in the side. “Go on.”

“Miranda!” It isn’t that he doesn’t want to. It’s just he would prefer to know what Silver is up to first.

“Hmm, well I’ve seen my rendezvous.” Miranda kisses his cheek. “Have fun, my dear. I’ll see you in the morning.“ She saunters off towards a buxom brunette lady in crimson. Thomas watches them greet each other with a smile.

Usually he’d enjoy saying hello to Miranda’s paramour, a charming and delightful woman. But today he’s too curious, too drawn to the figure across the room. Is Silver here as a servant of the Ashfords? How has he wormed his way into their household?

* * *

He makes his way through the crowd to where Silver is.

Silver’s standing to the left of Lord Charles Ashford. Thomas could have sworn he was half asleep on his feet, from the half-lidded expression on his face or possibly under the influence of alcohol, or possibly simply just bored by the company around him. 

He clears his throat. “Charles, my dear fellow, how good of you to have us all.”

At his voice Silver’s eyes snap open. He gazes at Thomas with startled eyes for a half moment and then his face shifts back into a neutral mask. Definitely here as a servant, Thomas surmises. But he still isn’t entirely certain how or why.

Charles and he chat for a few moments. Silver remains silent throughout, but his gaze never wanders from Thomas’s person.

At last Charles nods to him. “Tell my lady wife Thomas and I will be in the billiard room.”

“Of course, my lord.” Silver bows and trots off.

Both gentlemen watch him go.

Charles takes a puff of his cigar, uttering a little cough. “Very useful lad. You’d never believe where I acquired him.”

 _Oh, I might_ , Thomas thinks, “Do tell,” Is all he says.

Charles launches into a tale of losing his glasses at the club and this young fellow popped up and returned them, and he just happened to be looking for a new footman, and here they were.

“Fascinating.” Thomas tells him. _I bet he sucked your cock in the alley outside the club, and that’s where you lost your glasses_. He doesn’t blame Silver for taking such a post. It’s much better than being on the streets after all, or even working on the docks. All the same, he feels unreasonably disappointed. Silver could be so much more.

* * *

He plays a game of billiards with Charles and they share a brandy. Charles is an intelligent enough fellow, not bad company in a pinch, but all the same, Thomas finds his attention drifting to Silver more than once during the game.

And then he looks up and Silver’s standing there in the doorway. He only glances at Thomas briefly before going over to Lord Ashford. “Lady Ashford wished me to tell you.” He leans in to speak quietly to Charles.

Thomas imagines the conversation. He watches the close way Silver stands to his lord, the manner in which Charles leans towards him, listening. He imagines how Charles fucks Silver, and whether or not Silver plays the pleased whore, or whether he truly enjoys it.

“Very well.” Charles nods. “I’ll be up in a few moments.” He nods towards Thomas. “See you tomorrow for the hunt.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Thomas replies. His gaze lingers on Silver. Silver who waits a moment before turning back to look at him. There’s a world in that look.

Thomas gets another brandy and goes out upon the terrace. It’s too early to be thinking of retiring but he has brought a novel with him. And it would be more entertaining than a dull conversation.

There’s a polite cough behind him.

Thomas turns to see Silver standing there. _How to play this?_ Thomas wonders, _do I pretend not to know him? As though we’ve never…_

* * *

He lets the silence linger, gives Silver the faintly imperious expression that Miranda calls his lordship. He does it rather well, he learned that much.

Silver gazes back at him, no sign of squirming or embarrassment at the situation they’ve found themselves in. He possesses a clear-eyed gaze that does things to Thomas’s stomach.

“Is there anything my lord might require?”

Thomas considers this. ‘Yes.” He says after a moment, noting the expectant tilt of Silver’s mouth, hopefulness in the corners of his eyes. Would he go to his knees here on the balcony?

“You may fetch me a glass of wine.” Thomas turns back to the balcony.

“Of course, my lord.”

* * *

He half expects Silver not to bother returning. If Thomas isn’t interested in his services for the night, why would he bother trying to charm him?

And yet, only a few minutes later, Silver reappears carrying the wine. He offers it with a short bow.

Feeling faintly bemused Thomas accepts it. “I wasn’t sure I would see you again.”

“You did say there wouldn’t be a next time.” Silver murmurs. “I wasn’t sure I should approach you.”

Thomas pauses with the wine halfway through his lips. “I did say that, didn’t I?” He regards Silver for a moment. There’s the faintest sign of a smile at the corner of Silver’s mouth.

“Does that still hold true?” Silver asks, lightly.

“I haven’t entirely decided.” Thomas replies in the same tone.

They smile at each other.

“This is quite the change of scenery from where we last met.” Thomas prompts at last.

“It is rather.” Silver agrees. He puts his hands on the balcony, looking out across the dark expanse of the back garden.

“Do you like it?” Thomas is curious.

Silver looks at him curiously. “I’m hardly going to complain about the hand that feeds me now, am I?”

Thomas chuckles faintly. He takes a sip of wine. “I apologize. I only meant…I’ve known Charles since were boys. He’s not…” _The worst master a man could have._

“I’m not ungrateful, my lord.” Silver says after a moment. “I wouldn’t want you to think that.”

“Of course not.” Thomas says, surprised. He hesitates. “I hope you know I would never speak of this to Lord Ashford. You have nothing to fear from me on that account.”

Silver looks slightly nonplussed for a moment. “I think I knew that. There is something instinctively trustworthy about you.” He looks as surprised to be speaking of this as Thomas is to hear it.

“Thank you.” Thomas says. Then as he looks over Silver’s shoulder, scans the billiard room which is still empty. “Will he be expecting your presence tonight?”

“Most likely.” Silver says carelessly and then he pauses. “He falls asleep quickly.” He looks at Thomas, a question in his eyes.

“I’m in the west wing.” Thomas answers. “Come as late as you like.”

Silver’s smile is infectious.

* * *

Of course, once Thomas is back in his room he starts pacing. Possibly he’s made a mistake. Silver could be through with him since he now has a higher connection with Lord Ashford. Why did Thomas think he would want another tryst? And why the devil did he tell Silver to come as late as he liked?? It makes him seem so desperate for it.

Thomas pours himself another brandy and sinks sprawling into an armchair by the fire. He half wishes he’d never said anything at all so he could just go to bed. The fire is so warm and the chair comfortable. His eyes drift closed.

There’s a quiet knock and then the door opens. Thomas sits up quickly as Silver slips inside and closes the door.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Silver inquires, looking at him questioningly.

Thomas shakes his head. He glances at the clock, and then at Silver. “That was extremely quick. May I ask…”

“I sucked him off.” Silver says. “He sleeps quite soundly after that.”

Thomas grins. “Well then.” He rises, setting the glass down. Slowly he crosses the room to Silver and leans down, setting his mouth lightly to Silver’s. The waiting is over. Silver wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want him.

Silver’s swift intake of breath against his, shows Thomas that his gesture has not gone unnoticed.

* * *

“Allow me.” He undresses Silver slowly, undoing his shirt button by button, before lifting it over his head. Silver stands there as Thomas removes the rest of his clothes, discarding them all until

Silver’s nude and beautiful in the golden firelight. Thomas kisses him over to the bed, nudging him down upon it. He undresses quickly as he looks at Silver lying there on the bed, gazing up at him.

“Was your cock this large the last time we met?”

Silver stifles his laughter in the crook of his arm. “I believe so, my lord. It certainly hasn’t grown.”

“Mmm.” Thomas murmurs. “Then perhaps I simply didn’t appreciate it as much as I should have.” He traces his fingertip along Silver’s stiffening length. Next he kisses his way up Silver’s left thigh. He certainly hadn’t gotten to do nearly half the things he wanted to do to Silver that long ago afternoon. He leans over to Silver’s other thigh, giving it its fair share of kisses too before he turns his attention to Silver’s cock.

It really does seem much larger than Thomas’s hazy memories. Or maybe he simply hadn’t had enough comparisons to judge. Now…now, he knows exactly how appreciative to be of Silver’s cock.

He takes his time with it now, slipping the head neatly between his lips. Silver inhales softly, staring down at Thomas with surprise as he sucks him. A hesitant hand reaches to stroke his face and up through his hair. Just a light caress but Thomas makes an appreciative noise and Silver does it again.

A sly thought wanders through Thomas’s mind. That if Silver were to be employed in his own home, then Thomas would be able to have him in his bed at any time he pleased. He’s never considered such a thing, never dared dream of having a lover so close by, or ever met one that would fit the requirements such as they are.

He thinks of Silver here, Ashford’s employ, in Ashford’s bed, and he’s jealous in spite of himself.

Silver gives a faint gasp as his balls tighten and Thomas looks up, studying him. He doesn’t want Silver to come just yet though, so before he can, Thomas draws off.

“What-“ Silver protests, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Thomas just shakes his head. Not yet. “On your belly, please.”

* * *

He _remembers_ Silver’s ass. The feel of Silver’s firm flesh in his hands. The pleasing perfection of his buttocks. The slope of his lean back leading down to the rise of them, and the two delicate dimples there, waiting for his lips to kiss them.

Thomas lowers his mouth between those perfect cheeks and Silver groans, fists clenching in the bedclothes.

“Thomas, fuck, Thomas.” His cock presses against the sheets.

Thomas presses his tongue inside him. He bets Ashford never does this. For that matter, he bets Ashford never sucked his footman’s cock either. Or maybe he does. Maybe he’s splendid at sucking cock and that’s why Silver’s here in his household.

Thomas resolves to put the thought from his mind, Silver is not his servant, nor is he likely to be, no matter how much he fantasizes about it. He focuses on this, the pleasure of Silver’s body spread out before him.

* * *

He doesn’t let Silver come until he’s inside him, and this too, Thomas remembers well. How Silver moves upon his cock, how his own shaft grows harder and more demanding, pressing needily against Thomas’s belly. He remembers the look in Silver’s eyes and it’s no different this time, with their bodies joined together, Thomas’s hands in his hair, and Silver’s mouth seeking his again and again, as though he can’t believe Thomas lets him kiss him.

When Silver comes, it’s in a rush, dripping down Thomas’s chest and stomach, and Thomas grips him tighter in response, rocking his hips harder, not wanting to relinquish this connection, long after he’s softened inside of Silver.

* * *

“What made you come over tonight?” Silver’s lying on his side, looking at Thomas.

“Miranda told me I should approach you.” It seems the simplest answer, though he likes to think he would have done so regardless.

“Miranda?”

“My wife.”

“Your wife is here?” Silver half sits up, a startled look to his eyes. “Is she…” He glances at the door quickly as though he expects her to come sailing through it any minute and discover them.

Thomas puts his hand on his wrist, “She’s with her lover tonight.”

Silver just stares at him, and then he starts laughing quietly.

“What?”

“You said she was extraordinary.” Silver shakes his head. “It sounds like you suit each other very well.” He just looks at Thomas, and the look is, dare Thomas say it, almost fond.

Then Silver gives a little stretch of his body and sits all the way up. His curls look irrepressibly tangled and Thomas wants to twist his fingers in them and tug his head down for another kiss. 

“I should go.” He reaches for his shirt.

“Or you could stay.”

Silver looks up at him. “And…”

“As I said Miranda will be with her lover tonight.” That was primarily why they were here for this weekend party after all. “Sleep here, beside me.” Thomas watches his face, the internal debate there within his eyes. At some point Silver will learn to disguise his thoughts better. He’s already better at it than most. Perhaps Thomas only likes to think he sees the truth there in his face, perhaps he still doesn’t know Silver at all.

Silver hesitates. “Are you sure you…”

Thomas leans in to kiss his mouth. “Stay.”

* * *

Thomas is perfectly capable of sleeping by himself, but he does enjoy having company. He cherishes the feel of Silver pressed against him, the warmth of his slim body through the night. He thinks of how it will be in the morning when they wake, and whether they would have time…

But in the morning when he wakes, the bed beside him is empty. Silver is gone.

Thomas sighs a little and leans back against the pillows. He should have guessed that Silver would do this. He probably has duties to see to, he can’t be loitering around in bed with a guest of the house.

He stares out the window at the morning sunlight. He doesn’t want to go for a hunt. He wants…

There’s the faintest brush of a knock at the door and Thomas jolts upright, staring at it, the faintest tremor of hope shooting through his chest.

The door opens and Silver’s there, closing the door quickly behind. He turns and sees Thomas there, staring at him.

“Did you think I wasn’t coming back?”

Thomas merely tosses the bedclothes aside and goes to him. Whatever time they have together this morning, he intends to make the most of it. Silver laughs as he kisses him up against the door. It’s a captivating sound and Thomas wants to hear it again and again and again.


End file.
